1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing I, P and B-frames-for an image decorder adapted to a video appliance such as a high definition television (hereinafter referred to as HDTV), and more particularly to an appratus which can reduce memory capacity for processing B-frame and perform image motion compensation in the unit of a half pixel for B-frame, thereby obtaining a high definition picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image motion compensation apparatus in the conventional image decoder restores original image data by adding values of pixels, whose displacement correspond to motion vectors transmitted from the current frame memory, to values which are finally IDCT(Inverse Discrete Transform)-transformed. However, there has been a problem in that the conventional apparatus is insufficient to get high picture quality because it performs motion compensation only in the unit of a pixel.